Trying to be an Autobot
by Fire Redhead
Summary: An alternate path to the episode "Partners". What if Starscream had actually "joined" up with the Autobots and tried to integrate into their Base life? This is that disaster...er...story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Now I KNOW I've got the other Starscream story in the works but as I've been thinking about it I'm not so sure what to do with it. Thus I decided to go ahead with this story until I've decided what to do with "Our Metal Lord". Well I guess it's about time I wrote something involving TFP Starscream as he is my ultimate favorite Starscream to ever be spawned in the TF universe. Every time he graces an episode it just gets ten times better! (Case in point "Shadowzone") Anyway, being the fangirl I am, I couldn't help but want to see what would happen if Starscream did indeed join the Autobots after the episode "Partners". Sadly, his ego/big mouth landed him in conflict with Arcee thus ruining any chances of "redemption". **_

_**Sure, I didn't believe for a second that THIS Starscream actually wanted to change or that he **__**could**__** be a good guy, but I still had that wish in my heart to see his "attempt" at being an Autobot. So I decided to indulge that wish by writing an alternate path to "Partners". (Even though it was a superbly written episode)**_

_**(Note: this first bit is from Partners but I'll change it up after a key moment)**_

"_**Trying to be an Autobot"**_

_**By Leah King**_

Arcee paced in front of the kneeling Seeker, trying to sooth her mounting anger at being excluded from the impending conflict with Arachnid. That twisted glitch had murdered her first partner and her vendetta to settle the old score still dangled unresolved. But as much as she wanted to join the fight, Prime's sage words repeated themselves in her head. _Was _she obsessed with settling the score? Would killing Arachnid seal her long festering wounds or would the spider Con continue to elude her and thus continue to cloud her judgment every time they met in battle?

"_**Yes…yes it would. She has to pay. Tailgate will have justice."**_ She convinced herself.

Once she had sent Arachnid to the Pit she would focus on avenging Cliffjumper's death. Primus pity they Con whom had taken him from her.

"**I'm not really so bad you know. Megatron…HE'S the evil one."** Starscream commented offhand as he knelt in the dirt, bound by wrist and wing clamps.

Arcee rolled her optics with annoyance, **"Tell it to someone who cares."**

Starscream returned the annoyance, **"Like whom? Arachnid?"** he clenched his claws venomously, **"What I wouldn't give to get my hands around her wretched throat."**

"**So we can agree on one thing."**

"**Oh you have NO idea. She showed up one day and the next thing you know she's acting like she runs the place!"** Starscream complained.

Arcee smirked at that. Apparently Arachnid was equally despised by members of both sides.

Starscream continued his rant, gesticulating for effect, **"She whispered lies into Megatron's ear; maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place!"**

The bitterness boiled in Arcee's vocalizer, **"Well…she terminated my partner, Tailgate."**

Starscream tipped his head with a pause then gestured, **"Ex- Exactly! She's a demented wretch!"**

Of course at that moment Starscream was almost smirking at the irony that he had terminated Cliffjumper… the _other_ partner. Better to avoid that likely volatile bit of information and focus on skillfully maneuvering the Autobot femme into a realm of trust and security. After all, if he were to "join" the Autobots he'd need to gain their trust.

"**So…why is a skilled fighter such as you assigned this lowly position of 'guard duty' when you clearly should be going after Arachnid?"** he inquired with an almost innocent tone.

"**None of your business. Now keep quiet."** Arcee replied snappishly.

Starscream smirked, **"Hmm. Seems Optimus Prime doesn't trust you to such a task. Even though we both know you're **_**just**_** the bot to go after Arachnid."**

Arcee's blue optics flashed as she jabbed a finger in the Con's face, **"I told you to shut it or I'll stuff you back in the trailer."**

The silver Con shrunk back a bit muttering under his vocalizer.

Several silent awkward moments passed until suddenly the sounds of blasters echoed just beyond the stone arch. Both Starscream and Arcee arched their heads toward the sound but they couldn't see what was happening.

"**Ah. It appears they have engaged that eight-legged wretch."** Starscream commented with a lofty tone**, "I am certain they will prevail."**

"**Don't you ever shut up?" **Arcee snapped.

Starscream gave her a scowl but tucked his head into his body. He had acquired that habitual gesture early on in life and had to use it a number of times when speaking with Megatron. Sometimes it saved him from a beating. Usually bots and femmes alike had enough hubris to appreciate his "compliments" and in the best cases, win over their favor. Apparently Arcee (and Megatron) did not appreciate them.

The blasting suddenly changed; two distinct blasters instead of three. Had one of the Autobots fallen to Arachnid? Arcee seemed ever agitated as she couldn't see what had transpired. Although Starscream could distinguish the missing shots, Arcee knew by sound it was Bulkhead who wasn't firing anymore. Her fuel pump increased its rhythm. A few moments passed before only one blaster could be heard. But it was Bumblebee's.

Arcee's optics widened with dread. Optimus? Had Optimus honestly been taken down by the likes of Arachnid? What was happening?!

"**I suppose that means Arachnid found whatever she was looking for on the Harbinger."** Starscream mentioned, seeming to dismiss Arcee's earlier threat.

Arcee whirled around, **"What was she looking for?"**

Starscream scoffed, **"I'm afraid she deemed the information "need to know"."**

The blue femme stepped forward a moment, **"You're a Decepticon- "**

"**Former." **the mech corrected.

"**Then you would know what was listed in the Harbinger's cargo manifest."**

Starscream glanced at his claws in a bored fashion, **"I might."**

Tired of his attitude Arcee extended her forearm blade making Starscream cringe with placating hands up, **"Ok! Ok! When she looked up the cargo manifest I noticed she was looking for a weapon we called the Immobilizer."**

Arcee had heard of that weapon; an energy staff able to shut down any mech's motor functions and freeze them in place. In Arachnid's claws that weapon would be an aphrodisiac to her already twisted desires of torturing helpless bots.

She looked at Starscream again and stepped at him, menacing with her arm blades, **"Get in the trailer."**

The Seeker's red optics darted with panic, **"What!? But…but I told you what you wanted to know!"**

"**I won't ask nicely again."** the femme replied coldly.

Starscream's face was the poster of indignation, **"But…!"**

Arcee thrust her arm to the tip of his chin, **"In the trailer NOW!"**

Caught between a blade and a cramped place, Starscream chose the latter…the one that offered him his life instead of a swift termination. With little dignity he shuffled into the cramped metal container. His optics glowed from the dark, seeming to shift between fear and outrage.

"**This indignity will not be forgotten Arcee, **_**I**_** am Commander Star—!"**

_SLAM!_

Arcee slammed the door shut before he could finish his rant. With all urgency she transformed and sped through the stone arch to help her team. She was on the scene in an instant but too late to join the battle as Bumblebee had sent Arachnid packing. Frozen in attack postures were Bulkhead and Optimus.

"**Bee! Are you all right? What happened? Where's Arachnid?"**

The yellow scout conveyed that after she had frozen Optimus and Bulkhead, he had tricked the femme Con and she had retreated. He had broken the Immobilizer and now they needed a Ground Bridge to get Optimus and Bulkhead back to base. He asked about Starscream.

"**He's in the trailer."** Arcee said simply, **"Come on. Let's get these guys to base."**

"_**What about Starscream?"**_ he buzzed.

"**He'll be fine. He can't get out and even if he could he's cuffed."** Arcee stated, moving to signal for a ground bridge.

The yellow scout shrugged and began scooting Optimus's frozen figure toward the opening green portal.

…

_Much later at Autobot headquarters…_

Ratchet held up the fixed Immobilizer, **"Well the damage looked bad, but it was a snap to repair, allowing us to reverse its effects on you. You should regain your full range of motion before long." **

"**Thank you Ratchet."** Optimus nodded to his medic before turning to Arcee, **"Where is Starscream?"**

"_**Don't worry Optimus; he's locked up in your trailer right where you left it."**_ Bumblebee chimed in before Arcee could answer.

"**Then I suppose we should go retrieve him." **Optimus concluded.

Ratchet spun around, **"Optimus! Are you serious? I know he asked for asylum but this is Starscream we're talking about! He's even more devious than Megatron and almost as evil."**

Bulkhead rotated his slow shoulder, **"Yeah! Who's to say he wasn't just lying so we wouldn't scrap him?"**

"**Precisely."** Ratchet pointed in agreement.

Arcee nodded, **"That skinny little sneak would do ANYTHING to save his own hide."**

Optimus nodded, completely understanding his troops' concerns, not to mention addressing his own personal thoughts on the matter. But his morality dictated his next response, **"Perhaps. I am not ignorant to the risks Starscream could potentially pose to us, but if we do not grant him asylum we could lose a valuable asset, not to mention turning our backs on the Autobot code."**

"**Asset?!"** Ratchet interjected, **"Forgive me Optimus but any supposed 'asset' Starscream could be is too small to risk our base, our human comrades, and our safety."**

Arcee stepped forward, **"We've done just fine without him. And I for one don't want to spend my days at base wondering and waiting for him to stab us in the back."**

Optimus glanced around at his troops, **"And you all feel this way?"**

Confirmed nods, some stronger than others, came from each Autobot. The Prime pondered this a moment. There was considerable risk. Starscream's loyalty to Megatron may have always been in question, but that also meant loyalty to them would be even less. Too few Autobots remained to risk. But to reject Starscream's request, if it were genuine, would go against their very goal of reuniting the Cybertronian race and their code of "Until All Are One". It was indeed a fierce debate within the Prime.

"**Autobots follow me."** Optimus commanded. There seemed to be protest until he said gently, **"We need to let him out of my trailer."**

…

_About that same time…_

Starscream had sat in the dark of the cramped trailer for far too long. Claustrophobia was breathing its foul breath down his neck, threatening to clog his vents and send him into a panic. No Seeker could stand being confined, much less in a space where they could not stand and stretch their wings, and having his clamped only made the feeling ten times worse. His wide red optics darted madly, panic threatening to seize his very functioning. His vents opened and closed rapidly, trying desperately to trick his processor into believing he had plenty of room. The effort was futile. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. With a panicked thrust he flared his bound claws and slammed them into the trailer wall. They sheared through but didn't make a very noticeable opening. A wisp of cool air hit him only driving his need to escape into a higher urgency. Again and again he rammed his claws through the side of the trailer. He was hitting so hard and frequently that the trailer was beginning to rock.

Suddenly, the back door flew open. Starscream didn't even care that Bulkhead was filling the space. Like a confined wild cat suddenly given a way out of its cage, Starscream let out a shout of panic and leaped straight into the hulking green Autobot, sending him stumbling back in surprise. Starscream flailed his bound arms, landing amid the feet of four seriously startled Autobots. His optics were wide red saucers of terror as his vents flared rapidly.

_He was out. He wasn't cramped anymore._

As the calm slowly started to wash over him he became increasingly aware of several blasters aimed in his direction. On his back he curled his limbs pitifully a moment.

"**What in the blue frag is WRONG with you?"** Bulkhead swore.

Starscream didn't respond, still venting rapidly.

Bumblebee made a high to low range bleep which was indicative of "someone's going to be _mad_" sound and pointed at the slashed holes in Prime's trailer.

"**Autobots stand down."** Prime ordered calmly, extending a hand to Starscream.

The Seeker cringed at the hand, perhaps expecting to be struck but Optimus assured in a deep voice, **"No one is going to harm you."**

With mistrust, Starscream stared at the Prime's offered hand a moment and yanked himself away, using his own bound hands to push himself up and stand on his own. Once on his feet, Starscream's demeanor immediately flipped as he straightened his posture.

"**How DARE you leave me in that cage! I would've suffocated in there!"** he screeched irately.

"**Stop complaining. You're fine." **Arcee scoffed.

The Seeker's optics flashed angrily at the smaller femme. It was only Prime's shoulder that blocked his path but it was enough to halt his desire to lunge at her and make her pay for her discretion to confine him in that trailer.

"**If THIS is the way you treat new members Prime, then I'd just as soon jet back to the ship and face Megatron."** The tall Seeker huffed, giving the Autobot leader his best look of resentment.

Optimus patiently responded, **"It was not my intent to see you put in such an uncomfortable position. But given your past history with us AND with the Decepticons, Arcee felt it was the safest course."**

"**Safe! What part of being cuffed and clamped in a tight space is safe for ME?!"** the Seeker shouted, arching himself.

"**Afraid of the dark Screamy?"** Bulkhead jibed.

"**No!"** the Seeker snapped, flashing a death glare at the former Wrecker, **"And if you want to stay functioning you will NOT address me as such!"**

Bulkhead squared his ample shoulders, **"Just try it **_**Screamy**_**."**

The Seeker snarled menacingly, with itching claws. Prime placed himself between the two.

"**We are not here to posture or make threats.**" He turned to face Starscream, "**Starscream you have asked us for asylum by joining the Autobots?"**

Starscream's optics darted a moment before nodding.

"**We have rather significant doubts your request is genuine, but I am willing to grant you a temporary asylum if you can prove yourself trustworthy."**

The Seeker seemed agitated by this pronouncement, **"But-but-but- haven't I proven myself already?! I led you to that wretch Arachnid so you could recover the Immobilizer and I've been nothing but compliant with your orders!"**

"**A small first gesture that is greatly appreciated, but our trust is not so easily gained by someone with **_**your**_** history."** Optimus explained evenly.

Starscream threw up his claws dramatically,** "Then what must I **_**do**_**? Terminate Megatron for you and bring you his severed head?"**

"**That would be a start."** Bulkhead agreed.

Starscream flashed a death glare at the green Autobot before Prime said, **"If you can prove yourself trustworthy and show that you are willing to make a change for the better then we shall grant you all the rights and privileges afforded a credible Autobot."**

"**And…if I can't?" **the thin mech asked nervously.

"**Then we will have no choice but to try you as a war criminal."** Optimus stated with all seriousness.

Starscream seemed befuddled and a bit outraged by the Prime's terms, **"You would terminate me if I don't live up to your Autobot standards?"**

Optimus gave a grim look, **"Or send you back to Megatron to suffer his wrath."**

_**Don't I always?**_ Starscream thought bitterly to himself. Whenever Megatron needed a scapegoat for any failure, Starscream always bore the brunt of it whilst the other Decepticons would silently watch him get dented and broken in every way possible. Though…he didn't relish the idea of Megatron discovering this recent treasonous act. He'd already been pummeled to the brink of termination for his latest attempt at getting rid of him and nearly executed afterwards. By some sick twisted miracle Megatron had found his latest pleading for his life amusing enough to keep him around. Like a cat playing with a mouse, that little bit of "movement" was enough to spark his interest again. He very much doubted the tyrant would suffer even the smallest infraction from him.

Starscream was essentially trapped. He might join the Autobots but be tried as a war criminal if he screwed up badly enough. But if he escaped and returned to the Decepticons he would be executed for treason, no questions asked. He could abandon both factions and be a rogue…but could he make it on his own with no resources and no protection? His options all sounded dismal. But being a mech of self-preservation over anything, Starscream chose the most attractive option afforded him.

"**Then…I will join you." **Starscream conceded.

"**Very well."** Optimus nodded.

Arcee and Bulkhead both made small noises of disapproval but were silenced by a stern look from Optimus.

"**Before you come with us we will need to ensure you possess no tracking devices on your person."** Optimus explained and then motioned to Arcee who produced a scanner.

She curtly stepped forward and waved it over Starscream's front, producing an indicating beep.

"**Got one."** she confirmed.

"**All Seekers have a tracking device."** Starscream mentioned, **"That way we can be recovered if we crash."**

"**Whatever. Deactivate it."**

Starscream knew if he did so the Decepticon warship couldn't track him, thus eliminating one of his options: leading Megatron to the Autobot base and regaining his favor. But he should've known the Autobots wouldn't be stupid enough to let him into their base without "frisking" him. So he reluctantly did as he was told.

"**There. Happy?"**

"**And your weapons."** Arcee stated firmly.

"**What?!"** Starscream straightened.

"**You heard me. Deactivate your weapons."** She ordered.

Starscream's panic rose again. Weaponless in a nest of Autobots sounded terrifying. He wasn't a strong mech and his weapons were his only means of defense aside from his formidable claws and his flight speed.

Starscream looked to Optimus in panic, **"Be reasonable Prime! You can't expect me to go into your base with no means to defend myself!" ** He gave Arcee and Bulkhead a pointed stare, **"Any one of your troops could terminate me when I turn my back!"**

Optimus dipped his head, **"I know you are used to the violence amongst the Decepticons, but I give my word that no violence will befall you whilst in our base as long as you grant everyone that same courtesy." **

"**Words are just **_**THAT**_** Prime, words."** The Decepticon spat.

"**Those are the terms Starscream. Disarm or accept the alternative."** Optimus stated with finality.

Starscream glanced around, pitifully hoping for some sort of support but there was none. No one was on his side…again. His first instinct was to fire a shot amongst them and jet away, but the cuffs on his wrists and wings nullified his usual hit and run tactics. With a visible shake in his arms Starscream unhinged his arm mounted rocket launchers, letting them drop to the dirt. Bumblebee scooped up the two long projectiles. Since he was cuffed, Starscream was unable to activate his other weapons but when he became unshackled Optimus would order his medic to disconnect his relays. After giving him one more thorough sweep for safety, Arcee nodded to Optimus.

"**Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge."** He commanded as he moved to his trailer to hook up.

When the swirling green portal opened, Bumblebee entered first. Arcee prodded Starscream and he gingerly entered the portal with her and Bulkhead behind. Optimus meanwhile, sighed at the holes slashed in his trailer but transformed, hooked up, and followed them through.

…

_In the Autobot base…_

Once every bot and Starscream were in the base and the Ground Bridge shut down there reigned and uncomfortable silence as five pairs of blue optics scrutinized the single pair of red ones.

Ratchet made no bones about his displeasure as he met Optimus off to the side, **"Optimus…I thought we had discussed this. But you actually BROUGHT Starscream here to our base!?"**

Optimus nodded, **"Starscream has been granted asylum. If he follows the terms we discussed and can prove himself a changed mech then he will be granted all the rights and privileges of an Autobot."**

"**By the Pits of Kaon Optimus have you lost all sense and reason? This is **_**Starscream**_**, the only mech devious and evil enough to be considered Megatron's Second in Command and you're just letting him in?"** Ratchet gestured passionately.

As Optimus and Ratchet heatedly discussed the situation, Starscream perked his head slightly, hearing his name but tucked it back under the uncomfortable stares of the three other Autobots. His red optics darted, taking in every detail of the Autobot base that he could see. It wasn't much really. Rather a primitive set up. Amazing how they'd been so well hidden from the warship and their sensors all this time. What Megatron wouldn't give to know of this place…and what rewards would be bestowed upon the mech that delivered said information. But, though he stood in the heart of their base, there was no way to know where the base was since he entered through the Ground Bridge. His GPS sensors were all out of whack now.

_**So much for that idea.**_

"**Precautions will be observed Ratchet."** Optimus continued firmly, **"Bulkhead, escort our guest to his quarters."**

Bulkhead tipped his head, **"Right…where would that BE exactly?"**

There was a silence for a moment since no one really knew where they would hold the Seeker. They really didn't have an official Brig set up, though there were several large storage spaces further in the base. Roomy, but not very secure.

Finally Optimus said, **"Arrange a set of quarters in Section Omega."**

The big green Autobot nodded with understanding and grabbed Starscream roughly by the shoulder, pushing him out in front of him.

Starscream stumbled a bit but walked. He looked to Optimus, **"Might I perhaps be rid of this accursed wing clamp? My wings are really beginning to ache."**

"**Tough bolts Scream, keep movin'."** Bulkhead shoved the slender mech forward.

But Starscream was adamant, **"I'll gladly wear the wrist bonds if you'll but release my wings!"**

Optimus thought a moment as Bulkhead nudged Starscream forward again, **"Bulkhead. Once our guest is secure in his quarters remain with him. I will be along presently."**

After disappearing down the corridor Optimus's optics met Ratchet's highly disapproving ones.

"**I hope you know what you're getting us ALL into by doing this Optimus."** The medic shook his head.

"**Make no mistake Ratchet, I have had similar reservations about this decision. BUT…if we can extend a hand in kindness to the likes of Starscream, perhaps it will be returned in kind."**

"**Or you'll pull back a stump."** Ratchet growled.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

_**Trying to be an Autobot**_

"_**Chapter 2: Settling In"**_

_**By Leah King**_

Bulkhead opened one of the large, panel warehouse doors to reveal where Starscream would be staying. The Seeker scrutinized the dark cell a moment. It had ample space but it was dirty, windowless, and stank of something old and oily.

The disgust was plastered boldly on the Seeker's aristocratic face, **"Far be it from me to question Prime's orders but… **_**REALLY**_**? This…this **_**hole**_** in the wall is to be my quarters?!"**

"**You got it Scream."** Bulkhead confirmed, prodding him inside. **"Home sweet home."**

Starscream made a slow turn and squirmed on his sharp feet, **"Even the warship's brig has higher sanitary standards than this! Where am I supposed to recharge?"**

"**Huh. The floor for all I care. It's better than you deserve."**

"**The floor!" **Starscream's voice steeled with revulsion, **"I'm sickened to even set my feet upon this floor!"**

Bulkhead looked at the cell, pretending to be studying it, **"You know…now that you mention it this place could use something. Maybe I could find you some nice throw pillows to spruce the place up?" **Bulkhead mocked, actually enjoying the mild torment the cell was giving the former Decepticon.

Starscream was about to retort when Optimus's tall figure appeared.

The silver mech gestured dramatically, **"Prime! These quarters are unacceptable! Just look at these appalling conditions."**

Bulkhead sighed, **"Scream seems to think we're running Crystal City's Platinum Resort."**

"**I'm afraid these are all the facilities we have to offer Starscream. But I will see to it that you are provided with some recharge accommodations and cleaning supplies to make it more acceptable."** Optimus offered.

Starscream was about to huff about the fact he'd have to clean the cell himself when Prime said, **"I have come to lay down some basic ground rules for you while you reside here in our base. If you are to remain here and be trusted then you will follow our rules accordingly. Understood?"**

The Seeker shrunk back, then nodded.

"**Our main rule is to treat all sentient beings, human and Autobot, with civility and respect. And I expect nothing less from you."**

Starscream straightened himself with a look of indignity, "**And will **_**I**_** be granted such treatment? I find my bondage to be a gross lack of respectful treatment."**

Optimus stepped toward the Seeker which made the slender mech shrink back like a dog that had been kicked once too often.

He stammered nervously, **"But-but I can live with such arrangements…heh."**

"**Turn around." **Optimus stated.

This sent Starscream into a panic. He dropped to his knees pleading, **"N-No! I didn't mean it! Really! The clamp is fine! I'll gladly wear it Optimus Prime!"**

Bulkhead rolled his optics at the pitiful display but Optimus felt honest sympathy. Sure he was pathetic, but Starscream wouldn't act in such a manner without prior trauma. No doubt Megatron was cruel with even his Second in Command.

With slow, careful movements the Autobot leader produced a metal key and inserted it into the clamp that bound Starscream's wings. The metal bond opened and Starscream's wings snapped back in their usual alignment. The Seeker looked around in bewilderment. Then with recovering embarrassment he gave a short nervous laugh and careful stood. He sighed with relief as he flexed and dipped his wings.

"**Oh…um…Thank you, Optimus Prime."** he said.

As if nothing happened he expectantly held up his bound wrists.

"**The stasis cuffs will remain until you can be trusted without them."** Optimus answered the silent request.

The Seeker blinked then lowered his arms with a whine of disappointment.

Optimus then continued his speech, **"Until you are fully integrated as an Autobot your movements around the base will be restricted. You will always be escorted by myself or any of the other Autobots if you are to go anywhere in the base other than your quarters and the Rec Room. And you are not permitted outside the base until I deem you trustworthy."**

Before Starscream could protest, Prime continued, **"If our human allies are in the base you WILL keep your distance for the time being. I will tolerate no hostility no matter how small."**

"**So stay AWAY from Miko!"** Bulkhead growled with warning. After Starscream's menacing in the cave the Wrecker was taking no chances.

Starscream lifted his chin, flaring his wings a bit, **"And I would ask the **_**same**_** of the humans."**

Optimus nodded, **"Unless given permission, our tech is off limits."**

"**And how will I pass the time? Hmm? Sit in here doing nothing?"** Starscream asked with disdain.

"**There will be duties for you to perform to keep yourself busy. In short, don't make trouble for anyone and don't harm anyone or anything and you will earn your place here. Do you have any questions?"**

"**When will I be permitted flight?"** Starscream inquired with a sense of hidden panic.

"**You wish to leave already?"**

Starscream shook his head, **"Surely you know the need to fly is present in all Seekers?"**

"**Yeah, to fly away thrusters tucked."** Bulkhead stated bluntly.

Optimus held up a hand to his warrior, **"I am aware of the need."**

Starscream tipped his head intently, **"Then you also know my sanity would crumble without it?"**

Bulkhead muttered under his vocalizer, **"**_**What**_** sanity?"**

"**I will arrange you some time to fly…but under strict supervision."** Optimus answered evenly.

Starscream nodded.

"**In the meantime, refueling is in the next hour, I will send Bumblebee to bring you to the Rec Room to join us."**

"**I prefer to energize alone." **Starscream said quickly.

"**As you wish."**

The silver mech crossed a ceremonial arm across his chest, **"My sincerest thanks, Optimus Prime."**

With that the two Autobots exited the room and Bulkhead shut the door with a bang. Starscream sighed with a growl. Such rules! What did Optimus Prime expect him to be, a Saint of Primus? There was no WAY he could adhere to all those guidelines he'd stated…and he was sure there were more unwritten rules he'd have to follow. Starscream was beginning to think he'd made a colossal error in judgment on this one. He was a prisoner; no matter how he looked at it he was a prisoner. This was all Arachnids' fault! If she hadn't wormed her slimy way into Megatron's favor, subverting him of his position and then abandoned him to the whims of the Autobots he'd never fallen into such condemnation.

He looked at his "quarters" with disgust. Truly this was a new low for the former Second in Command.

…

_In the main atrium of the Autobot Base…_

When Bulkhead and Optimus returned to the central part of the base the other three members of the team were waiting, like townspeople ready to voice their complaints to the mayor.

Optimus looked at his soldiers sensing the cloud of disapproval permeating the room, **"Speak your minds Autobots."**

"**Honestly Optimus…I don't know what you expect to get out of this." **Ratchet stated curtly, **"By nature Decepticons can't be trusted and Starscream is by far the worst of them. It'll only be a matter of time before we find ourselves regretting this decision."**

"**I do not expect miracles. Nor do I entertain immediate, radical change in Starscream. But if we cannot see past our own prejudices then there can be no redemption for those Decepticons who seek it."** Optimus sagely answered.

Arcee stepped up, **"But that's just it, Starscream doesn't WANT redemption! He just wants to save his own skid plate."**

"**Perhaps. But we cannot turn our backs on the one thing we have been fighting for."**

Bulkhead looked down, **"Yeah…Til all are one. Still doesn't feel right though."**

"**Doing what is right is never the easy path, Bulkhead. But we will give Starscream a chance and if he doesn't follow through then I will deal with it accordingly."** Optimus stated.

"**You mean you'd be his executioner?"** Ratchet inquired very seriously.

A dark silence reigned.

"**Because IF we try him as a war criminal, **_**that**_** would be his sentence, given his crimes. And his crimes are many."** Ratchet concluded, **"Are you prepared to follow through with that?"**

Optimus kept his face sterile, **"I will do what is in accordance with Autobot code, yes."**

Another uncomfortable silence reigned until Optimus said**, "Though I know this transition will be difficult for Starscream as well as all of us, I expect you all to make it as painless as possible. I do not want negative action to poison the process. That goes for all of you. Understood?"**

"**Yes Sir." **the Autobots chorused.

Prime carefully went over the same conditions he had put to Starscream earlier so the Autobots were aware of what the Seeker was and wasn't allowed to do.

"_**Great."**_ Ratchet thought to himself, _**"That means I'll be stuck with him when they're all out on missions."**_

After Optimus was finished, Bumblebee chirped and began walking to the exit.

"**Where are you going Bee?"** Arcee asked.

"_**To get Raph."**_ He buzzed. _**"School's almost over."**_

"**Do you think that's wise given our recent company?"**

Optimus spoke, **"Starscream has been warned about his interactions with our human friends. Still, they will have to meet sooner or later."**

With that the three guardians transformed and drove off to retrieve their charges.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, **"Ratchet, if you would please bring a ration of Energon and some cleaning supplies to Starscream's quarters, I will see about a berth for him."**

Ratchet blinked, frowning, **"I would prefer to watch the monitors."** Optimus gave him a stern look before the medic huffed, "**Fine! Fine."**

Optimus sighed, knowing this was going to be a rough time indeed.

…

_Later_…

Starscream remained standing in his cell, unwilling to touch his body or his beloved wings to any of the "contaminated" surfaces. He soon heard footsteps approach from the corridor. In a few moments the red and white plates of the Autobot medic filled the small windows. The door opened up halfway and an Energon ration along with a bucket, several mops, and some cleaning solution slid under the door.

"**What is this?"** Starscream demanded before the medic could leave.

"**What does it look like?"** Ratchet shot back, **"You want a clean room there's your supplies."**

Starscream looked at the objects and then to the window with befuddlement, **"You're telling me you Autobots don't have the simple convenience of sanitizing drones?"**

"**No we don't."** Ratchet snipped, **"We don't have a lot of conveniences here, thanks to you Decepticons destroying all of that on Cybertron."**

The Seeker sighed and rolled his optics, **"Of **_**course,**_** blame it on the Decepticons. It's not like you could BUILD a simple sanitizing drone or anything."**

Ratchet snorted and began to leave, **"Get to work cleaning…unless you enjoy standing in the middle of that room for all eternity."**

"**Me? Clean this?"**

"**Unless I'm talking to the wall, then YES you." **Ratchet growled.

Starscream gave his most indignant look but Ratchet was already leaving. He looked down at the cleaning supplies. No…THIS was his lowest moment.

…

_Even later…_

The three Autobots decided together to tell their charges about the situation once they'd reached the base. That way all the questions would be answered in one meeting. But even though they didn't mention the situation, the kids were getting a hint that something was amiss. When they all pulled into base and transformed it was Miko who broke the ice.

"Ok Bulk, you didn't say five words the whole way up here. What's the sitch?" The girl accused with a tapping foot.

The three Autobots shared a look, all trying silently to decide who would explain the situation.

"**Starscream's in the base."** Ratchet called bluntly over his shoulder when the silence was too awkward.

"_WHAT?!"_ all three kids chorused in unity.

"How'd he get in?" Jack asked.

"Can you track him?" Raphael jumped.

"That creep?! Let's go get him Bulk!" Miko shouted.

Ratchet made his 'shut up' noise, **"Gab-gab- We **_**know**_** where he is and he's not going anywhere."**

"Did you trap him?" Miko asked with excitement.

Again the medic sighed, **"No…he's a guest."**

"GUEST?!" the kids chorused again looking to their guardians for confirmation.

The less than enthused looks told them it was the truth.

Jack waved his hand to slow his thoughts "Whoa. Time out. Don't you mean he's a prisoner?"

"**More or less. Starscream claims he defected from the Cons and made a plea for asylum. And Optimus granted it."** Arcee explained with a tone of resentment.

Bulkhead nodded, **"We're keeping the cuffs on him until he's trustworthy…which should be…forever."**

Miko seemed completely outraged, "Um aren't we forgetting that that freak tried to kill Bulkhead AND me? Not to mention torturing Fowler and trying to kill all of us at some point? This is totally whack!"

Bumblebee buzzed then beeped.

"Bee says Optimus wants to give him a chance to redeem himself." Raphael translated for Jack and Miko.

"Phht! As if." Miko crossed her arms.

"Where is he exactly?" Jack inquired.

"**In our storage wing. You children will stay well away from there."** Ratchet stated and then gave Miko a pointed stare, **"That means YOU Miko."**

The girl flipped her fox tails, "As if I'd WANT to see that freak again."

With that she moseyed up the stairs and plopped down on the couch to play a video game.

Raphael looked to Ratchet, "Does Optimus really think Starscream can be reformed?"

The medic nodded, **"He seems to hold out more hope than the rest of us, yes."**

The small boy pushed up his glasses with thought, "It would be great if he'd turn Autobot."

"**Don't hold your breath kid."** Arcee mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Base

_**Trying to be an Autobot**_

"_**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Base"**_

_**By Leah King**_

Starscream cursed for probably the thousandth time as he meticulously cleaned the tiny ledges and dirty spots that marred his living quarters. He'd always been a mech of high hygienic standards and though it pained him to do it he forced himself to clean everything by hand. Using a human mop like a Q-tip he found more and more unsatisfactory spots. If only he had a few spare parts and some tools. He could throw together a sanitation drone in no time. The Autobots were just too stubborn to build one for their own needs…or better yet HIS needs.

Just as he was getting close to satisfied with his task he heard the unmistakable thump of Prime's approach. He hurriedly shoved his cleaning supplies aside and stood up as if nothing had happened. Optimus slowly opened the door all the way to reveal he had a makeshift berth in tow.

He noted the quarters, **"I see you have made use of the cleaning supplies."**

Starscream frowned, **"Yes, well, I think I can FINALLY put my feet on this floor now. Speaking of, where might the wash rooms be in your base? I'm feeling quite filthy."** He suddenly looked apprehensive, **"You DO have wash facilities don't you?"**

"**We Autobots have taken to using the car washes of this planet."**

Starscream lowered his wings with dread, **"So…that's a no?"**

"**There is a place where you can wash, yes." **Optimus assured.

A sigh of relief escaped Starscream, **"Then why didn't you just say so?"**

Optimus didn't answer as he pulled the berth into the side of the room and then made a hand gesture to Starscream, **"I will direct you to the wash rooms."**

The Seeker slowly walked out of his quarters with Optimus behind him. Starscream glanced over his wing at the Prime then faced forward. Clever…Optimus didn't trust him to be behind him. How odd— he'd just thought how easy it would've been to ram his claws into the base of the Autobot leader's neck once his back was turned. Then again…Megatron had made it abundantly clear that no one would defeat Optimus but him so killing the Autobot Leader definitely wasn't the way to win back Megatron's favor. Then again, if he could earn Prime's favor…

"**You know, I will be very useful to you Prime."** Starscream said assuredly.

"**Oh?" **

The Seeker nodded, **"Oh yes. With my knowledge of Decepticon tactics and agendas you shall certainly find me invaluable."**

Prime would've rolled his optics if he was that type of mech but instead he said, **"Any knowledge you could provide would be most appreciated."**

As they walked, Starscream suddenly noted they would be passing through the central atrium of the base and from the voices he heard he knew the other Autobots were ahead. Starscream hated awkward situations and being paraded by those accusing optics wasn't something he relished. But, if he must pass he would pass by with all the dignity he could muster. He straightened his back, lifted his chin proudly, and flared his wings, posing with all the regality a bound Seeker could achieve as he rounded the corner. All blue optics turned his way once he appeared but Starscream didn't look back. He strode forward proudly, not looking anywhere but ahead.

And that's when everyone screamed at him.

Starscream recoiled, feeling a powerful hand grab the edge of his wing and yank him back.

"**STOP!"** Prime shouted with a firm hold on the Seeker's wing.

"**WHAT?! WHAT?"** Starscream shrieked in panic.

Prime seemed to calm himself as he released Starscream's wing, **"Mind your steps Starscream. You nearly stepped on Raphael."**

Starscream's expressive brows lifted and then shadowed his optics with irritation. His voice dropped back down to his normal octave, **"What?"**

The blue and red mech pointed to the floor just in front of them where a small wild haired boy with large glasses and a bag haphazardly slung on his arm stood. Starscream looked down at the diminutive figure his optics narrow. From his expression one would gather he wanted nothing more than to stomp the "insect" before him.

"H-Hey." the boy squeaked with an awkward wave.

"**Get out of my way human."** The Seeker hissed with no amount of friendliness.

Optimus frowned, **"His name is Raphael."**

Starscream paused and then looked very slowly to Optimus as if on the knife's edge of going off with insanity**, "I don't care WHAT you call your pets, Prime. They should have the sense to keep out of my way!"**

Huffily the Seeker stepped over Raphael and back on the path toward the wash rooms. Optimus thought to reprimand the Seeker, but for a Decepticon that was a very mild reaction—especially for Starscream— so he let it slide for the moment in favor of checking on the small boy, **"Are you all right Raph?"**

"I-I'm good. Sorry I was in the way." he apologized, moving toward the stairs and off the walking path.

Optimus nodded with a reassuring smile.

"What a jerk." Miko snipped from the couch.

Before Starscream could get very far he was subsequently caught by Ratchet who grabbed the crook of his elbow and pulled him to the medical table.

"**What are you doing? Unhand me!"** Starscream snapped, struggling a bit.

"**You have an appointment."** Ratchet stated simply, not really looking at the Decepticon.

Starscream's head darted in panic, **"Appointment? For what?"**

"**Sit down."** Ratchet commanded, none too gently shoving the Seeker into a sitting position on the medical table.

Starscream stood back up, hands upright, **"What is the meaning of this?"**

This time, Bulkhead's heavy hand pushed him back into sitting, "**Doc said to sit."**

Starscream looked at the Autobot with a glare but then his optics darted nervously. Was he about to be tortured and punished for almost stepping on that human?

He looked to Optimus who was approaching, **"What is the meaning of this Prime?"**

"**Your primary weapons need to be disconnected."**

The Seeker's optics got wide but he knew sooner or later they'd do that to him. Ratchet approached with a medical scanner in hand, waving it slowly over his hands which when active would part and reveal his primary weapons.

"**Outta file those claws down too."** Bulkhead mentioned.

At that Starscream stiffened his optics frightened.

But thankfully Ratchet confirmed what he already knew, **"Much as I'd love to do that, Starscream's neural net is tied very intricately into his hands and arms. Happens when you turn them into weapons."**

Starscream sneered, **"I had to have **_**some**_** way to defend myself."**

"**In short, to do so would be excruciating and since I don't have any spare arms lying around to replace them—"**

Starscream gave a relieved smile.

But Ratchet jabbed the scanner just under his optics**, "Keep that "excruciating" part in mind should you decided to USE those claws on any of us."**

The red optics focused on the scanner and then up to the medic. He gave a short nervous laugh. Ratchet snorted then ran the scanner over Starscream's arms again. He pressed a button and the clawed hands automatically shifted half way through their transformation into weapons. Starscream sighed, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

As Ratchet was disconnecting the relays to his weapons he noted that same boy with the glasses was standing on the railing not too far away watching the procedure.

"**What are YOU looking at?"** the Seeker snapped with glaring optics.

Raphael jumped slightly and moved off toward the couch where Jack and Miko sat.

Miko stopped playing and stood up, "So _what_ if he watches?"

"Miko, don't." Jack warned.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you Con!" the girl persisted.

Optimus turned slowly, **"Miko. Enough."**

The girl gave the Con a last glare and sat on the couch.

Starscream's fierce optics only regarded her for a moment before turning to Ratchet and asking, **"How is it that you can stand the presence of those noisy vermin?"**

Miko flew off the couch, "Who you callin' vermin you girly creeper!"

The Seeker's wings flared with outrage as he snarled. Bulkhead immediately grabbed his shoulders in case he was planning on lunging. Optimus narrowed his optics at both of them and pointed at Miko to silently tell her to sit down. She again did so.

"**Hold still!"** Ratchet barked, gripping Starscream's wrist more firmly.

Starscream growled but refrained from moving. After a few more moments Ratchet waved his scanner over Starscream's arms again and they resumed their clawed state.

He gave the Seeker a dismissive swipe of his hand **"You're done."**

Starscream readily stood up and resumed his path toward the wash rooms with Optimus behind. The red optics completely ignored the humans as he passed by their spot on the walkway although his mind was feverishly concocting horrendous fates for all of them.

When they'd left Jack gave Miko a disapproving look, "Way to go making nice with Starscream Miko."

"Me? Make nice with Starscream? _He_ was the one being a jerk." She spat, trying to run Jack's video game car off the track.

"I know, but you shouldn't provoke him like that. He's dangerous." Jack warned.

"I'm not scared of him." she stated defiantly.

Jack passed Miko's car on the screen, "Yeah...right."

Raphael looked up from his computer, "Maybe he's just uncomfortable?"

The teens simultaneously gave younger boy a disbelieving look.

Miko pointed her controller at him, "You're defending him? He almost turned you into smashed Raph and potatoes."

The boy sighed, "Well…it's his first day in a new place…"

"Face it Raph, new place, old place, Starscream is always a Con and therefore always a jerk."

…

When they finally arrived at the wash room, Starscream seemed quite relieved and then very disappointed. It wasn't much of a wash room. In fact it was essentially an open concrete box with a spray wand and hose.

"_**This**_** is the wash room?"** Starscream inquired with no small amount of displeasure.

"**Since I doubt your jet mode would fit in a car wash and you would draw some unneeded attention, it's the best we have to offer."** Prime explained. **"Although our human allies have been known to give us a very thorough wash."**

Starscream snarled in blatant disgust, **"Ugh. I'd rather bathe in acid then have those vermin lay their filthy hands on my armor."**

Optimus shook his head, **"The humans are our allies Starscream. And I hope you will respect that relationship if you are to remain with us."**

The Seeker gave a look that resembled outrage, **"I agreed not to bring harm to your little **_**pets**_** Prime. That doesn't mean I agreed to LIKE them. And they would be wise not to provoke me."**

He reached for the spray wand but then realized washing himself would be difficult bound in stasis cuffs.

Starscream held them up, **"Might I be freed of these until I am washed?"**

Prime nodded and carefully unlocked the bonds, taking them in his hands for safe keeping. For a second Starscream had a massive urge to transform and jet down that narrow corridor he'd seen in the main atrium. But given he didn't know its full dimensions AND he'd have to get past Optimus Prime's very quick and very accurate guns that idea didn't weigh high in his favor. So he decided to wash and be done with it.

Optimus moved out of the room, knowing there was no way out except for the doorway, **"There are drying towels to your right."**

Starscream sighed and began his ritual cleansing whilst Optimus waited outside, contemplating how he was going to deal with the mounting tensions their prisoner had brought into the base.

And he ended up getting a lot of time to think because Starscream took well over half an hour to finish his wash. When the Seeker finally appeared he was shiny and finishing polishing his chest plate.

"**Well…that was primitive…but at least I got that filth off of me."** He stated aloud, tossing the towel aside.

Prime produced the wrist manacles and Starscream sighed, obediently holding up his wrists. Once Starscream was shackled, Optimus escorted him back to his makeshift quarters. Starscream gingerly entered the now clean space.

"**Pleasant recharge."** Optimus said as he shut the door and marched off.

Starscream stared at the small berth he had been given and frowned, **"Not likely…"**

As he sat down on the berth he noticed a square of yellow on the floor between his feet. Curious the Seeker bent down and picked it up between his claws, only to discover it was a piece of paper with human writing inscribed on its surface.

"_**Welcome to the Base."**_ it read.

He blinked a couple of times then flicked it away before lying back on his bed, **"What nonsense."**


	4. Finding Energon

_**Trying to be an Autobot**_

"_**Chapter 4: Finding Energon"**_

_**By Leah King**_

_Early the next day …_

"**Optimus, you may want to take a look at this." **Ratchet turned from his monitoring station **"An Energon spike just popped up on the grid."** He pointed to the blinking dot on the South American continent.

Optimus viewed the screen, **"Why haven't we detected this before?"'**

Ratchet shook his head, **"I'm not certain. But it could be an indication of an Energon deposit. And I don't need to remind you of our dismal shortage…AND the fact we've added another tank to fill."**

Optimus looked at the monitor then said, **"Perhaps Starscream could give us some information about this discovery."**

"**Huh. And what would HE know about it? "** Ratchet scoffed.

Arcee, who had been observing the map and the conversation piped up, **"Starscream always has his claws in most of the Energon deposits on this planet. If it's an Energon mine, he probably started it."**

"**True. But will his information be credible?" **Ratchet inquired, **"After all finding and defending Energon stores is a Seeker's primary job."**

Optimus turned to Arcee, **"Arcee, bring Starscream in here."**

…

Starscream came out of his nightly recharge with a groan. He ached. The berth the Autobots provided was about five feet too narrow for his Seeker build and being in stasis cuffs was most uncomfortable. He had to resort to sleeping on his front which was not the best sleeping position. Obviously the Autobots lacked the necessary berths to accommodate one with wings. Of course why should he expect a bunch of ground rollers to know anything about the needs of one blessed with flight capability?

Speaking of flight, he was starting to notice a subtle tick in his wing tips which could only mean one thing: Flight Deprivation. The condition was only found in Seekers and it began with the twitching of the wingtips. Then the feeling of claustrophobia would begin to surface, forcing him into random panic attacks. If he was not granted flight by then he'd begin to hallucinate, followed by desperate attempts to fly. The twitching of his wings would worsen into spasms. Slowly his sanity would crumble until he'd try anything to fly…or so the reports had told him.

He himself had never been denied flight or even been imprisoned for very long, but he had read studies of Seekers going so mad from Flight Deprivation that they would fly straight up into the ceiling of their prison repeatedly thus smashing them beyond repair. Starscream swore he would never be put into such a state but currently he was growing troubled by the tick in his wingtips. He looked at the ceiling of his prison with worried optics; solid stone. He'd terminate instantly if he tried to fly through that. If Prime was a mech of his word then he wouldn't have to worry about such a horrid end…but it didn't stop the incessant paranoia from picking at his processor.

Starscream sighed, thinking about catching a bit more recharge. That is until the footsteps of a light-weight Autobot approached from outside. Must be the femme Arcee. He flexed his claws to rid them of the stiffness brought on by the stasis cuffs. Just as he pushed himself up off the berth's surface the door rolled up. Arcee blinked then raised a petite brow at the sight of the Seeker in the "all fours" position on his berth. His wings twitched.

He raised his own brow, **"Something you want?"**

Arcee frowned and held her hand blasters passive at her side in case the Decepticon chose to be difficult, **"Get up. Optimus has some questions for you."**

The Seeker stood up off the berth, **"Ah. So I can prove my worth to your cause?"**

"**Whatever. Come on."** Arcee motioned with her blaster hand.

Starscream obediently stepped out of his cell and marched in the direction of the main atrium, Arcee following close behind him.

When he arrived he gesticulated with his bound hands, **"Ah. Optimus Prime. I am to understand you require MY assistance?"**

The red and blue mech nodded and pointed at the screen, **"What can you tell us about this Energon signal?"**

Starscream peered with interest at the screen and then growled, **"Those incompetent fools."**

"**Starscream, is that the location of a Decepticon Energon mine?"** Optimus asked.

For a moment the Decepticon seemed to debate whether he should tell them or not. On one hand to do so would for sure solidify his role as a traitor. But on the other hand he would need to make himself invaluable to the Autobots so they'd be less inclined to terminate him. And not to mention he might get his flying time by "buying" it with his information.

"**Yes, although I don't know **_**why**_** those fools have allowed their signal dampeners to fall. We ensure our mining activities are masked from…prying optics."** he boldly stepped forward between the two mechs to observe the screen again, **"I remember the area well. Very humid, full of organic vegetation…awful place. The signal dampers must have malfunctioned. That's why you are able to detect them."**

"**How many workers are stationed there?" **Arcee asked with interest.

Before any Autobot could protest, Starscream quickly plucked at the key commands, zooming in on the map's pin point.

"**Get your claws off of that!"** Ratchet swiped his hand away.

Starscream flicked his wings with a peeved frown, **"DO you want to know or not? I was about to reveal the answer…" **he leaned toward Ratchet, "**when I was so RUDELY interrupted."**

Ratchet snorted then looked to Optimus who said, **"Show us."**

Starscream gave Ratchet a smug smirk before finishing his command codes with lightning speed.

"**Just a few proper command functions and…there."** He announced producing thirteen purple dots in the mine's location, **"Thirteen currently. Four of them guards, the rest would be mining drones. This mine is only a fair producer…hardly worth all that trouble given the conditions."**

With a flick of a claw Starscream returned the map to its normal functioning mode.

Ratchet blinked at the readout, **"What did you just do?"**

Starscream raised a cocky eyebrow and scraped his claws together, **"Something I MIGHT show you Autobots how to utilize if I'm given the proper liberties."**

"**Huh! **_**What**_** liberties?" **Ratchet huffed.

The Seeker's optics directed at both of them, **"The liberty of flying time of course. Surely you haven't forgotten, Optimus Prime?"**

"**I have not. We are still working out a way to allow you such time."** The leader admitted.

Starscream's wings twitched, **"I…hope it won't be too long."**

The medic gave him a frown and looked at the blinking dot on the map.

Ratchet took Optimus aside "**Optimus, now would be as good a time as any to seize that mine and take the Energon for ourselves. As I've said we are in dire straits when it comes to our supply."**

Optimus nodded then called out, **"Autobots assemble."**

The bots all came into the main atrium to hear what their leader had to say, **"We have an opportunity to gain some much needed Energon. An Energon mine has just been revealed to us thanks to Starscream and I believe now is our chance to get the Energon and get out."**

Starscream seemed to be preening at the mention of his deed but no one really seemed to pay him much notice.

"**Starscream will you show the team the map layout?"** Optimus asked.

The Seeker bowed his head a bit and rapidly entered the command codes that revealed the map before. Ratchet seemed to be paying particular attention to the ex-Con's methods.

Optimus pointed to the dots, **"Those represent our opposition. If we move swiftly then we can be in and out of the mine with the Energon we need."**

Bumblebee beeped**, **_**"Sounds simple enough."**_

After Optimus concluded, Ratchet moved over to the lever that opened the Ground Bridge.

"**Autobots, roll out."** Optimus ordered as the green swirling vortex opened up.

Immediately the four soldiers passed into the tunnel and when they had vanished Ratchet shut the bridge. He then returned to his monitors and stopped, realizing Starscream was still standing there observing the screen.

"_**Oh great**_**."** he muttered under his vocalizer.

"**A-HEM."** Ratchet curtly cleared his vocalizer behind the Seeker.

Starscream glanced over his shoulder, **"Yes?"**

"**I need to be at the monitors."** Ratchet stated.

Starscream made a subtle noise but moved away to give the medic his space. Ratchet monitored the team's vitals constantly on missions to ensure no emergency Ground Bridge would be needed.

"**So, they leave you behind to monitor the outcome?"**

"**More or less…and now that you've done your service, I suggest you head back to your cell."**

The Seeker's optics widened, **"B-but…"**

"**No buts. Go."** Ratchet pointed with insistence. **"I don't want you skulking about while I'm busy here."**

Starscream growled, **"I don't recall Optimus stating that I had to be kept in that cell as long as there was an Autobot present."**

"**And I don't recall agreeing to babysit a Decepticon while I'm trying to work. Report to your cell."**

The Seeker gave a sneer, **"Or what?"**

Ratchet turned from the monitor and gave him a glare, **"Do you recall what I said about your claws and filing them down…slowly?"**

Starscream's brow twitched.

_**Would an Autobot resort to torture? He surely had no problem with delving out torture…but this medic…better not risk it.**_

With a snarl, Starscream stormed away and peevishly kicked the leg of one of the work stations as he passed. In so doing he upset a tray of tools and they clattered to the floor.

"**Starscream! I **_**needed**_** those!"** Ratchet yelled.

The Seeker gave a look of nonchalance and surveyed the spilled instruments, "**Hm. I don't see HOW. No **_**real**_** scientist would use such primitive tools."**

"**GO!"** Ratchet pointed with insistence.

Starscream made a mocking sound and slunk off down the hall. But once he was out of Ratchet's sight he smirked. With no escort and Ratchet occupied he could snoop around on the way to his cell. Perhaps find something useful or even valuable? He walked a few feet until he came to his first large door. He peeked in the tiny window; assorted junk and barrels, nothing interesting. He moved to the next door and smirked upon seeing the familiar blue glow. It was the Autobot's Energon stash…meager that it was. No wonder the Autobots were in such dire straits, they barely had enough Energon for much of anything. Curious, he slid his claws under the garage-type door and lifted it.

_[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!] _A loud klaxon blared.

Startled by the loud alarm, Starscream yelped and reeled back. The loud beeping echoed all over the base and Starscream didn't hang around to get caught. With all urgency he sprinted down the corridor toward his cell before he was discovered. He almost slipped outside his door but quickly ducked inside, slammed the door down, and sat on his berth. The klaxon continued outside for a moment and then went silent. The Seeker's optics darted upon hearing the hard footfalls of Ratchet headed toward his door. In no time the door rolled up to reveal a very irritated looking medic.

Starscream put on his best innocent face, **"What was that alarm all about? Is the team in trouble?"**

"**Don't give me that slag. **_**That**_** was the Energon storage door alarm that you triggered."**

"**What? I went to my cell just like you told me to!"** Starscream lied.

Ratchet snarled and entered Starscream's cell menacingly. The Seeker shrunk back against the wall as if expecting to get beaten.

"**Listen here you lying sack of slag. Optimus might believe you're reformable, but I think it's the biggest load of scrap you've ever pulled. Now tell me the truth or by Primus I'll…"** he activated his welding torch and raised it to the Decepticon.

"**OK! OK!"** Starscream pleaded, folding his wings as far from the mad medic as he could, **"I just wanted to see how much Energon you had! Is that so wrong?"**

"**Why would you need to know that unless you were planning to relay that bit of information to Megatron upon your inevitable escape?"** Ratchet accused.

"**Not true! I was merely curious!"** Starscream insisted.

Ratchet didn't seem fully convinced so he brought the welding torch closer.

"**IT'S THE TRUTH! I SWEAR!"** Starscream shouted in a shrill voice.

The torch hissed and puffed out as Ratchet reformed it back into his hand, **"You are not permitted to go snooping around the base. Got it?"**

The Seeker looked away. Ratchet gave a snort of derision and left, slamming the door down. At first Starscream sighed, thinking he'd gotten off easy, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of the welding torch outside his door and realized the Autobot was sealing the door.

"**No! Don't lock me in here! It was a mistake! I swear!"** Starscream shouted.

Ratchet finished the weld and tapped the door, **"Just ensuring that you won't cause any more trouble."**

"**You can't lock me in here like this! You can't!"** Starscream insisted angrily.

"**Huh. Watch me."** Ratchet scoffed, walking away.

Starscream's wings twitched hard, **"No…NO! You let me out of here this instant!"**

But his ranting fell on deaf audios. He stared at the confines of his cell nervously. If he didn't get out of the space he would start to go insane…if he hadn't started already.

…

_Later…_

Ratchet kept careful tabs on the team's health readouts but they didn't decline. So far so good. After a bit of time Optimus was calling for the Ground Bridge and Ratchet eagerly opened it. Through the portal drove the team, weighted down with fresh Energon. A smile broke the medic's normally stoic face.

"**Thank the All Spark."**

Arcee whom didn't have the size or vehicle mode to transport much Energon transformed with a nod, **"That went well. I guess Starscream's info was correct."**

Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove down the hall to the Energon storage unit to unload while Optimus disconnected from his trailer and transformed.

"**We owe Starscream thanks for this cache of Energon." **Optimus commented.

Ratchet sighed, **"Don't thank him TOO soon."**

Arcee's brow lowered with concern, **"What happened?"**

"**He tried to get into our Energon vault not long after you left." **the medic explained. **"Then lied about it."**

"**And you're surprised?"** Arcee condescended.

The Autobot leader seemed troubled, **"I will talk with him. Arcee, see to our Energon storage. Ratchet, I would like you to start work on an inhibitor."**

"**What sort of inhibitor?"**

"**An inhibitor that will grant Starscream flying privileges but keep him from escaping." **Optimus explained.

"**Flying privileges?! Optimus, really. We can't even trust him to not go poking around the base and you want to release him in **_**his**_** element where he could actually do some damage?" **Ratchet interjected.

Optimus sighed, **"I understand your concerns old friend. But I have witnessed the ill effects of Seekers like Starscream when they are denied flight for too long and it is not something I want on my conscience."**

Ratchet shuttered his optics, **"I…suppose a telemetric restriction of some sort with a remote distance switch would be possible. I'll see what I can do."**

…

It had only been an hour but Starscream was becoming increasingly disturbed by the twitch of his wings, which had already become more frequent. He hadn't flown since before his capture outside the Harbinger which meant he hadn't left the ground for more than a day. Normally a day wouldn't have been too long at all, but the simple fact that he was crammed in a sealed tight space only hurried along the flight deprivation. Confinement always did. That's why he took regular flights from the warship daily so he wouldn't feel so cramped. Sometimes he'd even fly down the halls when Megatron wasn't aboard. (Even though Megatron always detested that sort of behavior.)

He stared at the door. It really wasn't made of a strong metal like a true Brig door. He could shear through it with his claws and be out. But if he escaped in such a fashion his punishment would probably be much worse.

_**What if they sealed him in a stronger cell and left him there for days?**_ He would go mad for sure. But if he didn't get out of the cell now…

Starscream didn't care. He braced his wrists together and prepared to stab through the door when he heard the sound of the other Autobots just down the hall. He rushed to the tiny window, leaning into the door to test if he could see anyone.

"**Hello? Hellooo? Anybody? Can someone let me out of here? That crazy medic welded the door shut."** he called loudly.

He waited but no one responded.

_**Figures.**_

But soon Optimus was approaching and he stopped outside the door.

"**Prime! Oh thank goodness! You'll never believe what the insufferable medic of yours did to me!"**

"**Ratchet tells me you attempted to break into the Energon storage vault." **

Starscream's optics darted back and forth, **"Uh…y-yes. But my intentions were innocent Prime, I swear! I was merely curious as to the status of your supply. It was one of my jobs when I served Megatron after all."**

The Prime stared at the red optics peering at him behind the window, trying to root out any deceit. But with Starscream, that was a crap shoot. He might be telling the truth…if only in part.

"**Did you get the Energon from that mine I told you about?"** Starscream asked.

Optimus nodded, **"Yes. Your information was very helpful."**

The Seeker smiled, **"If there's one thing I know well Prime, it's Energon. If I were allowed flight, I could seek out new Energon deposits for the Autobots."**

"**Ratchet is currently working on a way we can allow you flight. But know THIS Starscream; you're going to have to work VERY hard to earn our trust. And snooping around where you're not supposed to does nothing to further that cause." **By then Optimus's features had grown stern.

"**I…understand."** The Seeker admitted.

Optimus walked away.

"**Wait! You're going to leave me in here?"** Starscream exclaimed.

But Optimus gave no reply as he walked down the corridor.

Starscream balked **"He's just going to leave me in here." **Then he began to rant to himself,** "After ALL I did! Pointing out the mine's weaknesses and everything. They STILL leave me in here! ARRG! This was a mistake. A grand mistake!"** He vented and then stared at the ever closing walls again with bleak optics. _**"I'm going to go offline in here."**_


	5. Flight Deprivation

_**Trying to be an Autobot**_

"_**Chapter 5: Flight Deprivation"**_

_**By Leah King**_

_Later that night…_

Recharge did not come to Starscream that night. He paced his cell feverishly. Every hour that passed meant a more violent twitch in his wings and every paranoid thought snowballing into an even more paranoid thought. Starscream's mind was awhirl with argument.

"_**The walls…the walls were closer…weren't they? No! No. They were the same. They were…the same. Weren't they? I have to break out of here. It's the only way I can fight this madness! But…if I break out they'll cage me tighter. Oh yes. They'll stuff me in a box so tight I'll never break out. But…I'm already IN a box. Stasis-cuffed in a box."**_

The Seeker shut his optics and gripped his helmet with his claws, _**"Get a hold of yourself Starscream! You're the Supreme Air Commander! Not some waste who can't handle himself. You just have to recharge and think about something else. Yes. Something else. Those Autobot fools will not see you broken."**_

He vented slowly, trying to calm his fast fraying nerves. Though his wings spasmed his fuel pump was slowing down. With deeper venting he sat on his berth and rested his back and helmet against the wall.

"**There…calm down. It's only been a day and half. You can make it."** Starscream consoled himself.

That is until he opened his optics and saw thousands of Scraplets pouring out of the cracks in the ceiling.

…

Every Autobot bolted out of recharge the second the Energon curdling shriek ripped through the base. A calamity of metal and banging announced their unscheduled awakening as they fell out into the hallways outside their quarters. When their sensors cleared from the recharge induced fog there was no doubt whose scream it was. Prime was the first to rush to the storage corridor with his troops charging behind him. But when they arrived, the sight they beheld took them all by surprise.

The door to Starscream's cell was flayed open like a ragged can and there thrashing on the ground in the corridor was Starscream, screaming. With wild claws he slashed the air all around him, kicking his long legs into the walls, and rolling in a frantic panic as if he were being attacked. The only problem was there was nothing attacking Starscream. Every Autobot stood dumbfounded and disturbed by the sight of the Decepticon screaming and fighting some invisible force.

"**SCRAPLETS! AHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! THEY'RE EATING MY WINGS! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! YAAAAAAA!"** Starscream screeched in an octave that even seemed strained for him.

Optimus put up a hand and shouted firmly**, "Starscream! STARSCREAM!"**

"**GET THEM OFF!"** the Seeker screamed.

The Autobot leader looked to Ratchet who was already loading a power down syringe, **"Hold him down!"**

But that was easier said than done. Bumblebee and Prime moved in closer to the thrashing Seeker only to be greeted by slashing claws raking across their chest plates. Though tight in the corridor they tried to find a moment to pounce on the out of control Seeker. After several agonizing moments Starscream finally rolled away from Bumblebee, putting his deadly claws in a safer position. The yellow scout made a long squeal and pounced, pinning the Seeker to the floor. Prime moved in and held his legs.

"**NOW Ratchet!" **

The medic swooped in and found a fuel line in the back of Starscream's thigh. Starscream shouted some more but very quickly the power down serum did its work and he went into stasis. The Autobots breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"**What…the **_**frag**_**."** Arcee all but whispered.

"**It seems you were correct about the Flight Deprivation."** Ratchet admitted to Optimus, **"Although I didn't think the hallucinating would come on so quickly."**

"**You mean he was hallucinating the Scraplets because he hasn't been let out to fly?"** Bulkhead asked incredulously. _**"Seriously?"**_

Ratchet nodded, **"I have been reading up on this Flight Deprivation. Only Seekers and most fliers are susceptible to its effects. It's no different than you or I being unable to transform into vehicle mode, except in flying models the need is much greater and much more psychologically damaging."**

"**So they just go crazy?"** Arcee seemed amazed and somewhat disbelieving.

"**Yes."** Optimus confirmed, picking up Starscream's slender form, **"During the war I was witness to a Seeker prisoner who was suffering from Flight Deprivation. His mind…did not survive the effects. I only hope we haven't condemned Starscream to the same fate."**

"_**Is there a cure?"**_Bumblebee asked.

"**Flight."** Ratchet stated simply, **"If he flies then his mind should stabilize."**

"**Ratchet, we need that inhibitor **_**tonight**_**." **Optimus commanded, carrying Starscream to the med bay.

Though he was loath to help Starscream, Ratchet had no desire to see ANY mech, Decepticon or not, suffer the effects of processor decay.

…

_Late the next morning…_

Starscream groaned deeply, rising from his recharge. What a horrible nightmare; Scraplets all over him, devouring him alive! He suppressed a shudder. Then he realized he wasn't alone and startled upon seeing Ratchet nearby.

"**What is going on?"** Starscream asked cautiously.

"**You've come out of the induced power down. Good."**

The Seeker sat up from the medical berth and blinked, **"You drugged me?"**

"**Given your frantic hallucination of Scraplets, it was the only way to calm you down."** Ratchet explained, fiddling with a remote device.

Starscream gave a worried frown. So it wasn't a nightmare…he had hit the hallucination phase of Flight Deprivation. In one day?! If he was already at that stage then…

"**I have to get out of here. Today. NOW."** Starscream demanded as he slid off of the berth.

"**All in good time Starscream."** Ratchet said, not watching the Seeker as closely as he should.

Suddenly, the Decepticon lunged forward and forcibly put his claws under Ratchet's chin and against his neck. The medic gasped and spanned his arms disarmingly.

The red optics were deadly and brimming with psychosis, **"You are going to uncuff me and open the Ground Bridge or the door to this base so I can fly or **_**I**_** am going to get VERY testy."**

"**Starscream. Calm down."** Ratchet ordered firmly but in a calm voice.

"**CALM! I am going to go insane in this prison because you ground rollers won't allow me the simple act of flight and you want me to be CALM?!"** Starscream shouted angrily.

Ratchet wiggled the remote in his hand, "**I was ABOUT to let you do JUST that."**

Starscream hissed and viewed the remote suspiciously, **"What is that?"**

"**This is the device that will enable you to have flying time and will allow US to trust you when you do. I was just calibrating it."** Ratchet explained despite the razor blades poking his neck.

"**And what device would that be?"** Starscream asked.

"**It is a telemetric restrictor with a distance inhibitor. It…" **

But Ratchet was cut off by Starscream's own voice, **"…Stops me from flying out of a designated range by disabling my thrusters if I go out too far."** He paused and then growled, **"What a horrid device!"**

"**Do you want to fly or not?"** Ratchet boldly inquired. **"Because THIS is the only way we're going to let you do this."**

Starscream stared at the remote with vehemence. A remote control designed to crash him. But he didn't have much choice. Starscream decided dying while flying was better than dying on the ground locked in a cell.

Very abruptly he withdrew his claws from Ratchet's neck and backed away, "**Very well." **

Ratchet vented a sigh of relief and finished the calibration. He kept a wary optic on the unstable Seeker, debating whether he should report this incident to Optimus. Then again, Starscream's mind was nitroglycerine at this point. To deprive him of flight any longer would not benefit him or anyone. At that moment Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead arrived, Arcee holding the cuff key.

"**Is it ready Ratchet?"** Optimus asked.

"**Yes."** The medic stated evenly. He handed Optimus the remote, **"I've set the range at a modest distance." **He gave Starscream a view of the settings, **"This is how far you are allowed to go. A warning will sound if you are close to that limit. But if you should decide to betray our trust, you can be brought down remotely. Understood."**

The Seeker lowered his brows and growled, **"Transparently."**

With a curt nod Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge. Optimus turned to the Seeker and made a gesture to tell him to proceed to which Starscream briskly marched out in front through the swirling green portal. The Autobots followed him and they all noted Starscream's eager pace was similar to the children when school was released. When they arrived at the other side they found that Ratchet had selected a wooded place far away in an open meadow, nowhere near Jasper or any notable civilization for that matter. Starscream glanced around, his wings twitching noticeably. He turned and held up his wrists.

"**If you would be so kind, my dear?"** he purred at Arcee.

She shot him a dirty look and looked to Optimus.

He nodded, **"Go ahead Arcee."**

The femme produced the key card and Starscream's optics lit up with anticipation. She curtly stuck the key into the cuff lock and the mechanism clicked open. Not two seconds after the cuffs unlocked, Starscream leaped backward and into the air. His plates rippled and flipped as his wings snapped into his jet mode. With a roaring shriek the jet shot into the sky above. The Autobots watched him disappear into the blue, spinning in tight barrel rolls.

"**Do you think this is the last we'll see of him?"** Arcee asked with almost a bit of hope in her voice.

Bulkhead snorted, **"Huh. We're not **_**that**_** lucky."**

…

No one could see the smile spreading across Starscream's face, but it was there hidden inside his jet mode. The cold air caressing his ailerons and whistling through his vents made him feel unleashed and absolutely free. No claustrophobic walls crushing in on him. No roof threatening to crash down on his head. No restraining bonds of any kind. Just clear blue sky and the sensation of utter dominance. The sky was his element; it always had been since his academy days. On the ground amongst the ground rollers he felt awkward and in peril, like a grounded bird of prey. But in the sky, none could challenge him. He was Starscream, tyrant of the firmament, Supreme Air Commander. Oddly, he could remember a time when it wasn't so.

…

_A very long time ago, the first week at the Cybertron War Academy training…_

"**Cadets! At attention!"** the Flight Trainer Alclad barked sharply.

The young fliers all clicked their heels and raised their wings high as they had been instructed in basic training. Alclad was a green mech, tall and of medium girth, but his wings were as wide and sharp as any flier in his class. For the first week of their training Alclad had been their top instructor, barking orders and relaying different flight maneuvers to the new recruits. But, he had not allowed them the privilege of flight during their training.

"**Flight, "**he had said on the first day, **"is for those who know how to use it. You may all have the body type of a flier but form is nothing without intuition; knowing how to execute your next maneuver accurately and without tearing yourself apart trying to do it. You cadets have not earned the privilege of flight and you will not earn that privilege until you have proven yourselves worthy."**

This of course did not set well with many of the new recruits who were itching to fly and show off their skills; one of the more eager happened to be Starscream. Every day in Maneuvers and Flight Class he would all but tune out Alclad's lecture. He knew the maneuvers, he knew what needed to be done to achieve those death defying moves and survive. He'd been groomed since his sparking to fly and he wanted his chance to show what he had prepared all his life to do. But he was being held back by the tedious lectures. Finally class ended and he, Skyfire, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all made their way down to the Refuel Station of the Academy and sat at their designated table to refuel.

"**I can't BELIEVE we won't be allowed to fly until next week! It is absolutely preposterous! These classes don't teach us anything." **Starscream griped, not touching his Energon cube.

Skyfire was reading the text on his data pad, **"I don't know, Starscream. I find these maneuvers fascinating. How they just come together and flow so seamlessly."**

"**Geek alert."** Thundercracker scoffed.

Skywarp snickered, **"I'm with you Scream. These classes bore me to stasis. The hand to hand stuff is pretty fun though."**

"**Don't call me that." **Starscream said tiredly. **"I KNOW all of this stuff. If Alclad would just let me fly I could skip all of this slag and get to what is really important."**

"**Which is?"** Skyfire inquired.

Starscream stood up dramatically, **"Moving up the ranks and becoming part of the Seeker Elite."**

"**You know only a handful of us will get there Starscream and there's what, five hundred fliers in our class alone? What are the chances of getting **_**close**_** with that kind of competition?"** Thundercracker asked doubtfully.

Starscream sat down and fiddled with his cube of Energon, **"You'll see. I'll get there."**

Skywarp rolled his optics then perked his head to point behind them, **"Oh hey guys, check it out! There's Rapida."**

The three other cadets turned to see the femme Skywarp had indicated. They knew here by name of course. Rapida was two classes ahead of them and in the science field. She wasn't a flier but with her glittery blue-green armor, tiny feet, and silvery purple, pouted lips she was the interest of all mechs at the Academy. She was sitting with a mixed group of mechs and femmes; the center of attention.

Skywarp was talking while Thundercracker and Skyfire refueled and reluctantly listened. Starscream didn't hear a word his wingman was saying, instead he focused on Rapida. Lovely, beautiful, Rapida. Starscream allowed himself a swooning sigh, watching her every move and gesture. Perfection. That was Rapida. He'd almost give his wings to have her.

"**Yoo-hoo! Cybertron to Scream!"** Skywarp inquired, waving a hand to gain the love-struck Seeker's attention. **"Whatcha lookin' at?"**

The young cadet jerked, optics darting, **"Uh…nothing. And don't call me that."**

Skywarp smirked and elbowed Thundercracker, **"Oh yeah, **_**nothing**_**. More like checkin' out Rapida hardcore."**

"**I was not!"** Starscream raised his wings in a flustered manner. **"I was…just thinking about our flight maneuver exam tomorrow."**

The purple and black cadet snorted, **"Or thinking about giving Rapida an exam"** He lewdly thumped the underside of the table.

"**Not true!"** Starscream interjected strongly.

"**Oh come on Scream. What mech here wouldn't want to exchange code with that fine piece of work? If I didn't have so many femmes already in line I'd…"**

Thundercracker made a scoffing noise.

Skywarp gave him a cursory glance, **"Something on your mind TC?"**

The blue tinted flier rolled his optics, **"Two femmes who said "hi" to you doesn't make a line to jump your intimacy circuit."**

"**Oh it was more than 'hi' TC. So much more. You could see it in their optics. They **_**want**_** a piece of this cadet."**

Thundercracker sighed, "**Why don't you just go over and talk to her Starscream."**

Starscream gave a nervous laugh, **"**_**Talk**_** to Rapida? That's absurd. I don't have the slightest interest in her."**

"_**Please**_**. Your optics get all soft and glowey when you look at her. Just talk to her and get it over with." **Thundercracker stated evenly.

Skywarp smirked and pointed at Starscream, **"Yeah. Go talk to her Scream."**

The silver cadet twitched his wings and drummed his fingers on the table, **"Well…what do I say?"**

Immediately Skywarp leaned forward, hands gesturing, **"I got it. Say this. Just walk up to her and say: **_**"Rapida, you are the most beautiful femme in the Academy."**_** Then take her hand and say, **_**"Come fly with me…amongst the stars.**_**""**

Starscream frowned, **"That's idiotic."**

"**But it might work."** Skywarp shrugged.

Skyfire, whom had kept silent most of time, tapped Starscream's shoulder, **"Just say hello. Maybe invite her to the Elite Academy Fliers Performance?"**

Starscream looked at his classmate, thought a moment, and then took a deep intake, **"Ok."**

He stood slowly and timidly made his way toward the table where Rapida sat.

"**Ten credits he blows it."** Skywarp stated quietly.

"**Ten credits she'll tell him to get lost."** Thundercracker offered.

Skyfire just sat and watched.

As Starscream drew closer and closer, his intakes began opening and closing rapidly.

"_**Don't screw this up…don't screw this up…"**_ Starscream kept up his mantra in his head.

Then after what felt like an eternity of minutes he was standing mere feet from his objective. Rapida was listening to one of the large mechs at the table telling some story of his latest achievements. Starscream felt his tanks turn. _What was he supposed to say again?_ As he stood there silently, awkwardly, Rapida's yellow optics turned toward him and squinted with confusion.

"**Something you need cadet?"** she asked.

Her question made the others in her group look at Starscream as well, some none too friendly.

Starscream's wings dipped downward, **"Uh…well…um…"** he stammered.

"**Speak up Rookie." **a more seasoned red flier mech known as Contrail snorted curtly.

"**Yes…well. H-Hello Rapida. I am-I am Starscream and I…I...just…well…"** he fumbled.

One of the mechs called Bolster, a huge shouldered soldier class mech began mocking Starscream's nervous stammering.

"_**You're blowing it Starscream! BLOWING IT!"**_ his head screamed.

Starscream sucked in a large intake and said quickly, **"Rapida will you go with me to the EAFP?"**

The femme blinked at him and then laughed. Not a cruel laugh per se, but rather a laugh one might give a boy child trying to ask a grown woman on a date. Of course this made the others at the table laugh with her...and Starscream shrink very small.

"**She doesn't date rookies, Rookie." **One of Rapida's femme friends named Tinna smirked.

The others kept laughing and shaking their heads as if Starscream's request was the most ridiculous thing they'd ever heard. Starscream's wings dropped down, wishing he could just disappear.

Contrail jumped down from his perch on the bench and placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder; turning him away, **"Don't take it personal cadet. It's just…you're too raw for a femme like Rapida. She's looking for a mech with stature, a mech whose accomplished things in his life. Someone more like…me. Not like you." **Starscream looked at the mech who just threw up his hands placating, **"Just the way it is Rookie."**

Dumbly, Starscream wandered back to his table the words and laughter echoing in his head. His friends watched him intently though he never looked at them.

"**What happened Scream? You blow it or did she say no?"** Skywarp none too tacitly asked.

Starscream snarled and stormed away, out of the refueling hall. His friends all looked at one another and hastily followed after him.

"**Hey Scream! Wait up!"** Skywarp called.

When they were out in the courtyard they finally caught up to Starscream.

"**Starscream! Tell us what happened."** Skyfire called.

Suddenly, the silver cadet whirled around, optics blazing with rage, **"Happened?! What HAPPENED was I was seen as a joke! They made me look like a fool."** He mimicked what Tinna had said, **"'She**_** doesn't date cadets.'**_ **Well if that's what she wants then I'm going to show her…I'll show all of them that THIS cadet is going to be the greatest Seeker this Academy has ever seen!"** He gestured dramatically, "**And when I have achieved my rightful place then they will see what I am capable of…oh yes, they will **_**all**_** remember the name Starscream!"**

He vented harshly, optics still flashing. His classmates just stared at him a moment like they'd witnessed a meltdown.

…

_Present day…_

Starscream flew for well over an hour before the Autobots were signaling him to return. He seriously thought about telling them to get fragged but knowing they could crash him with the push of a button did nothing to bolster his confidence in that matter. Staring out at the seemingly endless sky with envy he wondered again if he could make it as a rogue. No Megatron. No Autobots dictating his every move. Just him, he sky, and his own agenda. Though it sounded nice the cons didn't: No protection, no resources, no fuel…

Aggravated but relieved, Starscream turned around and flew back to where he'd left the Autobots. Just for fun he flew as high as he could over their heads until he heard the warning beep of the inhibitor and then flipped to dive straight down at them. The sky screamed against his wingtips, protesting his harsh slicing through her blue depths. He was flying so fast his signature screeching almost became deafening. Even as the ground yawed up at him he could see the Autobots' faces grow worried. He smirked inwardly to himself. This is where they feared him…and so they should. Oh if only his guns were online…

Just as it looked like he would nose dive straight into the ground, Starscream gracefully arced upward mere feet above the Autobots' heads, transformed, and landed in front of them. His wings snapped back as he came out of his crouched position.

Bulkhead cocked his head, **"What was that all about?"**

Starscream strutted up to them, **"Can't I ENJOY my flight a little?"**

"**Do you feel…better?"** Optimus inquired.

The Seeker drew a long intake, **"Much. But I would **_**suggest**_** you not deprive me for that long again."**

Arcee curtly slapped the cuffs on his wrists again, **"Don't screw up too badly and we'll consider it."**

_**A/N: Ok. I've started to delve a bit into Starscream's past. Hasbro from what I've seen never really dives into his past which was what I found disappointing about the episode "Patch"…though it was funny as hell and actually enjoyable for a "Clip-i-sode". I thought the writers missed a terrific opportunity to show how Starscream joined up with Megatron which would've added SO much to this already astounding villain. IDW somewhat got into it with their comics but I've decided to write in flashbacks and bits and pieces of Starscream's past into this story.**_


	6. Whatever it Takes

_**Trying to be an Autobot**_

"_**Chapter 6: Whatever it Takes"**_

_**By Leah King**_

As the Autobots walked through the Ground Bridge, Starscream out ahead of them, they couldn't help but notice his gait to be a bit faster and lighter. It was as if the flying had made him chipper…or at least halfway sane again. In a few moments they were back at base.

Starscream stretched his wings, giving them a brief flutter, **"Ah. That was diverting…"** then mumbled under his vocalizer, **"…**_**despite**_** my forced limitations."**

Arcee strode by him, **"Be grateful we let you out at all."**

The Seeker gave her a dirty look but bowed his head; **"Of course." **he turned to Optimus, **"My sincerest thanks for allowing me my flight."**

"**Thanks are unnecessary."** Optimus assured him. **"As long as you continue to demonstrate good behavior you will be granted that freedom."**

Starscream looked at his cuffed wrists, **"And perhaps very soon rid myself of these?"**

Bulkhead barked a laugh as he passed, but kept walking.

Starscream lowered his wrists slowly, **"I'm…never going to earn that chance am I?"**

"**You can. But our trust must be earned gradually. Years of war and lies have grown a huge chasm in our trust of Decepticons…**_**you**_** being no exception."** Optimus explained evenly, **"But I am willing to grant you a chance to prove you are trustworthy."**

"**And…I will try to earn that trust."** Starscream announced, holding his head up a bit more.

Optimus nodded and walked past him.

Starscream watched him go, **"No matter what it takes…" **

After all, it wasn't the first nor the last time he'd had to prove himself.

…

_A very long time ago, at the Cybertron War Academy …_

The air was electric. Nearly every cadet could feel the anticipation tingling over their plating at the thought of flight. For a torturous week they'd languished in the classroom merely talking about flight maneuvers and now they were going to be put to the test to see what they'd learned.

Their instructor Alclad stood before them, wings extended to their mighty width, **"Cadets! Today is the day you will show us what you've learned: your first day of flight training."**

Several enthusiastic whoops erupted from the assembled fliers.

The green and silver instructor pointed to an elaborate construction above their heads, spread out over the academy's sky, **"Up above is 'The Gauntlet'. Only the most skilled fliers can complete it without flaw. Those of you who can will most likely move on to become part of the Seeker Elite."**

At once the sky was rumbling and from the right flew in three members of the Seeker Elite. The cadets watched in awe as the fliers, in tight V-formation, flew straight for the Gauntlet course. In a split second they broke formation and dove in sync through the elaborate rings, dove around bars, and performed other tight maneuvers through the obstacles that floated above. Turning, diving, weaving, twisting, and rolling the three Seekers flew the intricate course to the awe of the gathered cadets. After a couple tense minutes of aerobatics the Seekers rejoined their previous formation and flew away with a roar of afterburners. The cadets were silent for a moment but immediately began cheering.

"**And THAT, cadets is how it's done."** Alclad gestured proudly.

Amid the excited crowd, Starscream looked up at the course; trying to memorize the aerial maneuvers he's just witnessed. It looked complicated, but nothing he couldn't achieve if given the chance. He glanced over through the crowd a second to see Rapida still excitedly clapping her hands after the performance.

He smirked and thought, _**"So…she likes fliers."**_

As he was looking at Rapida, a red plated arm slid over her curved waist. Starscream knew immediately the arm belonged to Contrail.

"_**Yeah…she likes fliers."**_ he thought bitterly.

One day it would be HIM she was clapping for; and perhaps so much more.

Alclad continued, **"In order to progress to the next phase of your training you must be able to complete the Gauntlet; individually first and then with your assigned squadron. Because it is not only your individual skill, but your ability to fly as one **_**with**_** your squadron that separates the hot shots from the Seekers."** Alclad informed with certainty. **"You will have three days to study the course. On the fourth day you will be given your individual test. Those of you who pass will be placed into Trines for the group performance. The group with the best performance will be accepted into the Seeker Academy. And the flier who achieves the best score will be named Top Wing in their class."**

Starscream raised his head a bit more. Top Wing. That would be him. Top Wing and Rapida would both be his.

"**So…do we have any volunteers to try the first three legs of the course?"** Alclad's optics scanned the cadets.

There was nervous laughter tittering amid the crowd. Clearly no one wanted to be the first to brave the Gauntlet on a cold run.

"**No one at all?"** Alclad asked coyly, knowing it was unlikely a willing volunteer would present themselves. Suddenly his optics stopped and he grinned, **"Ah! A volunteer!"**

Starscream followed his gaze and huffed when he saw it was Contrail who was raising his hand. The red flier nodded and gave Rapida a confident wink.

Starscream flared his wings, not wishing to be outdone he raised his hand as well.

Thundercracker, who was standing next to him, looked up at Starscream's raised hand, **"Are you crazy?!"**

Alclad noticed the movement and gestured, **"TWO volunteers. My, my. Very well. Contrail you shall be first and you…"** he trailed off prompting the name.

"**Starscream."** the silver flier announced boldly and with some annoyance.

"**Starscream. You will be after Contrail. Would both of you join me on the platform?"**

Alclad gestured to Contrail and the red flier strode out of the crowd to the takeoff platform. Starscream watched him and then looked at Rapida. Much to his surprise she was looking at him as well.

"**Have you blown a logic chip Starscream?"** Thundercracker asked quietly.

Starscream looked at him over his wing as he strode toward the platform, **"Quite the contrary. I'm going to show everyone here what sort of flier I am …the **_**best**_**."**

"**Or you'll screw up and show everyone just the opposite."** Thundercracker mumbled and shook his head.

When both fliers had taken the platform, Alclad began to explain the course, **"After takeoff you will fly through the lit hoops without touching their boundaries. Then you will execute a tight eight point roll to pass through the second set of hoops. You must be precise on each roll or the hoops will turn red, meaning you touched them." **He pointed to several long beams of light, **"After that you will weave through the bars. The last bar is the toughest. You must execute a dive while rolling around the pole."** He pointed up, **"When you reach the bottom you will climb to the highest light hoop, pass through it, and snag the flag with your wing tip. Got it?"**

Both cadets nodded.

Alclad nodded back and gestured to Contrail, **"You're first Contrail. Good luck."**

A transformation sounded at the platform and Contrail ignited his thrusters as he shot into the air. The crowd watched with rapt interest. The large red jet form swooped through the first hoop-like obstacles with ease. He flew toward the energy hoops, the ones that only fit a precise turn or position. Turn wrong and a flier would never make it through. Contrail rolled left and made it through. He rolled right; again through. He rolled all the way over and just gently grazed his tail against the edge of the "hoop" which made it flicker to red. His movements became more direct and less smooth as he was obviously concentrating on what position he needed to take to pass through. The final hoop he grazed as well, making it change color to red.

Starscream smirked.

Contrail banked hard right and left to dodge the line of light beams that stood in his way. He made it through all of them. Then came the last beam which angled at a sharp 45 degree angle downward. The red flier dove, rolling slowly around it. But near the end of the "pole" his wingtip crossed the beam and it turned red.

Another smirk from Starscream; he could do better than that.

Contrail finished the beam and soared high into the air to complete the last set of "hoops" and snag the red flag high above before returning to the landing platform and transformed with the flag in hand.

The crowd cheered and Alclad nodded with approval, **"Not bad Contrail. Not bad at all. Most cadets can't make it past that first leg of the course."**

Suddenly, a transformation sounded and Alclad turned sharply to see the other cadet eagerly soar up to the first set of light hoops. The crowd watched, surprised by the quick movement. Starscream flew up and through the first set of hoops with little effort. He then began the eight point roll. One hoop, two hoops, three, four, five, six, seven. Fluidly and with confidence he rolled through the eighth hoop. None touched. Then as smoothly as a floating leaf he angled down and rolled around the beam in ever tightening circles. A uniform gasp seemed to suck out of the crowd. Finally he finished the beam roll and shot straight in to the air toward the flag. He cast a sensor "glance" down into the crowd and saw Rapida's awe-struck expression.

He smiled to himself, _**"Yes…want me."**_

With a flashy twist he snagged the flag and returned to the platform where he transformed. The crowd of cadets erupted into a frenzy of cheers. Starscream handed the flag to Alclad and gave Contrail a lofty smirk before waving to the crowd.

Their adulation was euphoric. Never had he felt such a rush in his systems. Amid the crowd he saw his friends cheering but seeming in complete disbelief. Then he looked toward Rapida whom was jumping with excitement at his performance. He pointed and winked at her.

Just then Alclad spoke to him, **"That was…**_**very**_** impressive cadet Starscream."** He sounded impressed but reserved as well as if he were loath to extend the praise to such a brash cadet.

"**Thank you Flight Trainer. It was nothing really."** Starscream stated with false humility.

…

Starscream smiled fondly at the memory. Those were the beginnings of his glory days; the days when he was looked upon with respect and awe. All he'd ever wanted was to feel that again. To have crowds of adulating followers adore his very presence. And as Megatron's Second in Command he thought he'd achieved that…but no. Now he was just a joke; a shadow of his former self. But one day he'd get that back. One day the crowds would echo his name in the annals of Cybertronian history. Although, he would rather forget _this_ particular low in his career as an Autobot prisoner.

"**Starscream."** Ratchet's voice called, drawing his attention. The medic was standing near his quarters, **"How would you like to rid yourself of those stasis cuffs for a couple hours?"**

The slender Decepticon raised a suspicious questioning brow for nothing good came without a price, **"What do you want?"**

The medic had a not so pleasant smirk on his face as he produced the key card, **"There's a storage closet over there that is in need of organizing."**

Starscream huffed, straightening his posture indignantly, **"Do I LOOK like a cleaning drone?"**

"**No…more like a Decepticon prisoner who doesn't have much of a choice."** Ratchet tossed the key in his hand a couple times, **"Optimus told me to give you the option…but I'd rather lock you in your cell for the remainder of the day."**

Starscream's optics flashed as he debated. There was no way he wanted to degrade himself…then again being confined was a horrid option.

He sighed with defeat and held up his wrists, **"Alphabetically or by type?"**

Ratchet walked over to the storage unit and opened the door. A small avalanche of parts, metal scraps, and other various objects slid out into the hall. Starscream grimaced.

"**Just make it look nice."** Ratchet ordered, carefully unclasping the stasis cuffs. **"Don't make me regret this more than I already do."**

Starscream flexed his wrists and arms with relief. It felt good to get those accursed cuffs off.

"**Now get to work." **Ratchet commanded as he headed back toward the main atrium.

Starscream looked at the mess before him and then turned his optics skyward in a "why me?" expression. He knelt down and began picking through the various metal parts when he realized there were several components he could use to build a sanitizing drone…or something extra.

Just as Ratchet entered the main atrium an alarm was sounding. He rushed over to the main panel to see the global sensors had picked up a surge of energy, possibly another Energon deposit. Optimus, hearing the alarm, entered the atrium with Ratchet.

"**Seems we have another Energon spike Optimus."** Ratchet announced. **"Possibly another mine."**

The leader nodded, **"Send Bumblebee to scout the area first. We don't want to walk into a trap."**

"**He is picking up Raphael from school. I will notify him of the situation and bridge him here." **

Optimus nodded and in a few moments the Ground Bridge opened and in drove Bumblebee. The yellow muscle car opened his door and let Raph out before transforming.

"**Bumblebee, I need you to find out more about this recent Energon spike. Report back as soon as you learn more."**

The yellow scout bounced on his feet with eagerness and beeped with affirmation. Ratchet redirected the Ground Bridge and the scout rushed through, disappearing into the green swirl.

Optimus touched Ratchet's shoulder, **"Notify me the moment you receive word. I have a video conference with Agent Fowler."**

Ratchet nodded and closed the portal and briefly glanced at Raph, whom hadn't said much since arriving.

The medic asked offhandedly, **"How was school?"**

The boy paused a moment but said, "Ok I guess. Just…school."

Ratchet cleared his vocalizer, uncomfortable with small talk, **"Well…good then. I'll waiting on word from Bumblebee." **He thought a moment, **"If you'd like you can help me calibrate some tools later?"**

"No thank you. I've…got other stuff to do.**" **Raph explained.

"**All right. OH. And Starscream is in the other wing organizing a storage closet. I suggest you stay well away."** Ratchet warned as he moved away.

Raph moved away too, finding his favorite spot on the catwalk to sit down. The boy sat gingerly, the fresh scrapes and bruises on his elbows and hands seeming to hiss with anger at the slightest touch. He unzipped his bag to pull out his computer which was "wounded" to say the least. Trevor's heel had busted the screen into slivers, making the device virtually useless. He hoped he'd be able to take it apart and at least save the mother board and power pack. Putting together and taking apart computers was something he'd done since he'd watched his dad doing so on the kitchen table. Still…trying to stomach the assault of his computer and himself was hard to handle. Thankfully in the rush to base, Bumblebee hadn't noticed his scrapes. His long sleeved shirt helped hide them from concerned eyes and optics. Raph didn't want his guardian or any of the other bots to worry about him whilst they were on and directing a mission.

He sighed at his reflection in the cracked screen. Carefully he rolled up his sleeve to look at his elbow. It was dark red, caked with dried blood and looked very angry.

Nerd. Loser. Wimp. Shorty. Every word screamed in his head again and again. A tear slid from behind his glasses. He barely even noticed Starscream stalk into the atrium, carrying a crate of various mechanical parts. The Seeker gave the human a cursory glance, his red optics flashing briefly as he passed. Raph rolled down his sleeve. Starscream placed the box in an open area of floor and began to methodically empty it; sorting each piece into a pile according to its type.

Raph jumpedwhen the Con's low sinister voice inquired, **"Beaten up were we?"**

The boy quickly wiped his moist eyes and replied with a lie, "No. I just…fell."

Since the ex-Con had been brought to the base, he'd never shown the slightest interest in him, Jack, or Miko…well…other than giving them looks of disdain and annoyance. But now he was talking to him…why?

"**You fell?" **Starscream chuckled darkly, "**What a terrible liar you are. I **_**know**_** the aftermath of a beating when I see it… even on a human."**

"You do?"

The Decepticon flexed his claws, watching them move**. "Oh yes. I've been on the receiving end of a fair share of them in my life."**

Raph looked down, "Megatron?"

"**A great number of them yes."** Starscream said in almost a bored tone**, "But not limited to." **His optics directed at him as he tipped his head, **"You're supposed to be the smart human aren't you?"**

Raph nodded, "I guess so."

The Seeker smiled in not the most pleasant way, **"I'm the smart one too. They always single out the most intelligent mechs…try to make us feel inferior because of our gifts. **

It was strange but Raph was in agreement with the former Decepticon's statement.

Starscream gestured with his claws,** "But in actuality we are greater than **_**they**_** could possibly be."**

Raph looked down a moment, uncomfortable.

"**You don't believe me?"**

The boy shrugged.

"**How do you think I achieved the position of Second in Command?"**

Again Raph shrugged.

"**Even I, **_**Commander**_** Starscream, admit I am not the strongest of mechs."** He stated raising his chin almost proudly, "**But it is my guile and intelligence that lifted me to my post. You see human, it is not mindless brawn that conquers worlds but cunning strategists." **he tapped his helmet with a claw for emphasis.

"But I don't want to conquer worlds…I just want them to leave me alone."

Starscream's optics glanced to the side a moment then rolled slightly, **"Of course…you have **_**shallow**_** ambitions…well the solution to THAT problem is quite simple."**

Raph blinked, "It is?"

"**Use your intelligence to find **_**their**_** weakness and then…eliminate them."** Starscream said in that low slithering voice.

The boy sat up straight, eyes wide, "You mean _kill_ them?!"

"**A simple solution is it not?"**

"No! I can't kill them!" Raph protested earnestly. "That's not a solution!"

Starscream let a slow smirk grace his narrow face, **"It works for me."**

Raph visibly shivered at that, which didn't go unnoticed by the Decepticon.

The Seeker chuckled, **"But then again, making your enemies suffer has its benefits."**

"But that's…wrong." Raph shook his head.

Starscream sneered, **"Wrong? Wrong is being treated the way I have been treated for millennia by those hulking, processor-dead ruffians!"**

Raph looked down, "Well, yeah. But…"

Starscream let his arms fall down with a fervent chop, **"Amongst the Decepticons it is unwise to let your enemies live. They will kill you if you don't kill them first. And if you CAN'T eliminate them…well…then you make them wish they never crossed you."**

"Well we're not amongst Decepticons here. I thought you wanted to be an Autobot?"

The ex-Con scowled, **"After THIS insufferable treatment I would be pressed to even consider that possibility! Offering MY valuable assistance to your cause and being given nothing but mistrust and imprisonment in return; no wonder you're losing this war."**

Raph thought a moment, "You _have_ been helping us with your information. But maybe…if you weren't so mean they'd be able to trust you? Kindness can go a long way you know."

"**Kindness..."** Starscream snorted derisively, **"Since when has anyone been **_**kind**_** to me without wanting something first? No human. Kindness is a ploy that lowers your guard just long enough for your enemies to take advantage."**

"Not if it's genuine kindness." Raph argued.

"**And can **_**you**_** tell the difference? Because I can't."**

The boy nodded, "There is a difference…and when it's genuine you'll know."

Starscream snorted and resumed his sorting.

After a moment Raph asked, "What are you building?"

Starscream stopped,** "What makes you think I was building something?" **

"**Don't you have some work to do?"** Ratchet suddenly approached upon catching the sound of the two conversing.

Starscream straightened himself up, giving the medic a look of derision, **"Don't **_**you**_**?"**

The medic looked at Raph, **"What did he tell you?"**

Raph looked at Starscream a moment, then to Ratchet, "We were just…talking."

"**About what?"**

"About…what Starscream is building." The boy pointed to the parts scattered on the floor.

Ratchet suddenly noticed the sorted parts on the floor, **"Where did you get all of those parts?"**

"**From that horrid storage closet you had me cleaning out." **The tall silver mech brushed his chest plate.

The medic marched over to the Seeker, **"What are you planning on building with these parts? And for THAT matter who said you could **_**build**_** anything?"**

Starscream gave him a look and flared his wings huffily, **"Well since you Autobots seem to either lack the motivation or the processing power to DO so, I was going to build a sanitation drone or two so I wouldn't have to do your janitorial services."**

"**You'll DO what is asked of you." **Ratchet pointed firmly.

The Seeker's expressive brows shadowed his optics with anger, **"You imprison me here and expect me to perform menial labor tasks to earn your respect? My talents are being wasted! I should be out scouting for Energon deposits or **_**something**_ **more dignifying than cleaning out your spaces!"**

"You wanted to build a cleaning robot?" Raph interrupted tentatively at the Seeker's outburst.

Starscream's red optics directed at him.

"I…I could help." The boy offered.

Ratchet looked at the boy with an equal amount of puzzlement to Starscream's expression.

The Seeker seemed to sneer at the idea, **"How could you possibly…?"** he paused then said, **"Yes…if the boy were to assist me would that satisfy your misgivings?"**

"**Hardly. Then I'd have to worry about what you'd **_**do**_** to him." **Ratchet stated harshly.

Starscream rolled his optics, "**Oh **_**please**_**. Do you think I'd risk my own well-being on one measly human? You Autobots would beat me senseless for even looking at him wrong."**

Ratchet lowered his brow plates suspiciously, **"You're up to something. Why would you willingly offer to work with a human? You'd just as soon step on them as look at them."**

Starscream glanced at Raph and then back to Ratchet, "**When faced with the options given to me I'd rather work WITH your human than be stuck performing your grunt work until the end of time. Besides…wasn't it **_**Optimus's**_** request that I 'get along' with the humans?"**

The white and red medic frowned with deliberation.

"Can I Ratchet? I've always wanted to build a real robot." Raphael requested with enthusiasm.

Ratchet looked at the boy and then jabbed a deliberate and serious finger into the Seeker's chest, **"If you so much as **_**knick**_** Raphael, I'll have your wings dismantled, right here, right now."**

"**I **_**won't**_** harm the human." **Starscream assured with exasperation.

"**Finish the first job I gave to you…**_**then**_** you can build the sanitation drone."** He commanded, **"I will be keeping an eye on you."**

"**Of course." **Starscream mumbled.

He glanced at Raph who seemed oddly excited. Sure the human had deduced he was building something and revealed it to Ratchet, and now he had to "work" with it. Of course…that might tilt in his favor. If he could gain the boy's trust then perhaps the Autobots would also be trusting of him? The cogs were beginning to turn.


End file.
